


Everlark Drabbles

by Mirabella85



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabella85/pseuds/Mirabella85
Summary: Haven't written on a fanfic site since I was a teenager, so please be gentle. Just a small idea I've had in my head since forever that wouldn't  quit till I wrote it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written on a fanfic site since I was a teenager, so please be gentle. Just a small idea I've had in my head since forever that wouldn't quit till I wrote it down.

"YOU'VE KIDNAPPED HIM?" Normally so silent her shriek pierces the woods causing a flurry as all the nearby animals scurry and scatter. "Have you lost your mind?" I stare at the molten grey in her eyes, how achingly familiar they are. 

"There's been no kidnapping. We were in the middle of a scuffle with the district from the North." The one named Finnick begins to explain to her.

"They were after the boy. I couldn't very well leave him to the barbarians." Haymitch speaks resolutely. 

"And what of you bringing him here to us? Son of our tyrant queen. You realize he's her pet don't you?"

"Perhaps if you removed your head from yer own ass you'd see that he's actually an asset to us. We'll be seen as heros."Haymitch growls. 

"He's nothing but a liability. And now we'll all be hanged thanks to you and your brilliant plans." She storms off disappearing into the woods. 

"That's our great huntress young prince," The one called Finnick teases. "Don't worry her bark is much worse than her bite."

"It's not her bite you need to worry yourself over, it's the fine point of her arrow." The tall dark haired one reasons shooting me a smug glance. Finnick smirks at him. 

"And tall dark and handsome here is Gale." He gives me an unimpressed once over but I'm not really intent on what he thinks. 

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" I question. "These parts are dangerous."

A loud snort of laughter sounds from behind. "Leave her, the young lass needs to learn to calm down. And what's more I'm afraid for whatever decides to cross her with her hackles raised. " Haymitch reasons. "Now your highness." He mock bows. "Are you ready to tell us what you thought you were doing so far from the castle with only one guard?" 

"I thought it best to take a tour of the country side. See the people, assess the land since I'm now destined to take over the throne." My lie is smooth and well practiced at least I hope. 

"How kind of you my liege." Haymitch states as his brow quirks. 

"Yes and where were you these past few years as your people have struggled awaiting your brothers promises?" Gale rumbles causing me to whirl around. 

"It was not in my or his ability to implement change yet." I feel my jaw clench." And I'd thank you to not sully my brothers name. He loved this land, he's dead at one of our own kinsman's hands and deserves everyone's respect." I give my attention back to Haymitch. 

"I've never known you Haymitch to renege on your promises. You saved me, I know that and am grateful but now I think it's safe enough to go back."

"You know the prince personally Haymitch?" Finnick whistles. "Fancy."

Haymitch rakes his eyes over me assessing me no doubt. He did know me at one time. Now he's working out how to use that in his favor I'm sure. 

"Of course, of course lad. I fully intend on bringing you back home. Just need to maybe discuss a few things first."

"What kind of things?" I question 

"Nothing too strenuous. Just about the comings and goings around the castle. The people, 'fraid I'm quite behind on the gossip, since your father passed. And maybe the mundane things, like deliveries and the like." He says the last part so casually I immediately know. 

 

"It's been you." I spit out the accusation. 

He quirks his brow up at me. "Us, your highness?"

"You're the group who's behind the food raids!" 

"Easy there lad. I'm just an old friend who'd like to get reacquainted with the castle. And after us saving your life I think that old wacky liaison of yours would say it's bad manners to deny a request so simple."

"And Effie would also say that blackmail and kidnapping is tacky and tantamount to treason against the crown."

"Don't get your knickers in a knot. No one is blackmailing anybody."

"And if I'm not in a talking mood?"

He shrugs. 

"Well I'm certainly tired tonight we won't be going anywhere at the moment. And these woods are pretty vast. Could take us days, maybe weeks without the proper provisions on foot. Plenty of time for you to think." Haymitch shrugs and I growl in frustration. I make to reach for him as he turns around but Finnick is there suddenly knife in hand. He doesn't brandish it but the implication is there. 

"How could you involve her in this Haymitch." I finally spit to my apparent captures back. This gets him to stop at least. 

"Perhaps you forget, you were young, but there's no telling sweetheart what to do." He glances back at me and nods to the two boys. 

"Set up a tent for the prince. Make sure he eats." His eyes focus on Gale, "be a courteous host got that lad?" Next to me I hear Gale grunt his consent. 

I'm led away a few yards and Gale breaks away to begin set up of a rolled away tent. There are two large ones already pitched. I wonder idly how big this group actually is.

"So my warning I guess was for not."  
Finnick teases. I turned to him puzzled.

"About?"

"Katniss. Am I correct in assuming you're acquainted?" He smiles devilishly. I swallow at the implication. 

"We played together as children on occasion. She was briefly my brothers betrothed's lady in waiting." 

"Katniss, a lady?" He guffaws loudly but stops abruptly when my hard stare meets his.

"Perhaps you should show her a little respect." Finnicks jaw drops for moment before he's laughing again. 

"Oh you ARE going to be a noble King aren't you defending a lady's honor?"

"ENOUGH!" 

"Easy your highness, I have the utmost respect for our dear huntress. But anyone who can kill, skin, clean and cook a squirrel in under half an hour hardly seems like the type to wear a title like lady in waiting." His elbow connects with my side in a sign of companionship and I feel myself deflate. 

"Lady Madge was not a typical Royal." I concede. "She craved normalcy and friendship Katniss did her best to provide that to her."

Finnick nods, " that sounds more like our huntress then." A smirk still plays on his lips and I wonder if it's a permanent fixture on his face. "I wonder was she always so prickly and brash? Seeing as how you knew her before all of this. I often joke that all she knows is how to shoot to kill, but surely there was a time where she was more." 

I shrug. "She was always strong willed."

"That's all?" He goads. 

"We were children what more would you want?" I snap back. I don't appreciate being questioned. Least of all about a girl who I never really could shake from my mind. My stomach chooses to let out an embarrassingly loud sound.

"Better hope she comes back with something then, provisions have been low lately." He mutters as he reaches into his bag and produces a sliver of meat. Handing it to me. I shake my head but he pushes it into my hand despite my protest. "Far be it from me to starve the king, you may hang me from my toes in the gallows." I open my mouth to protest but he laughs again. "We call her our huntress with good reason. We will be eating soon enough. Rest your highness while I help pitch your tent."

******  
I'm dead. I know it the minute two yellow eyes approach me in the mute colors of early morning. It's been two days traveling with the group and I'd concocted this half assed prison break before dawn. However sneaking away from the cover of camp unarmed was definitely a bad idea. I seemed to be full of them lately, and this looks to be my last one. The low growl emanates from the wolfs throat. It's just waiting for me to make my move to try to run. Just as I'm contemplating if I could scale the nearest tree a low whistle sounds out. 

I swing my head in time to see an arrow fly straight into the wolfs hind leg. The beast gives a startled yelp, but doesn't waste time in lunging towards the intruder. Which happens to be Katniss. 

"NO!" I scream as she appears just a second too late in nocking the arrow. The beast pummels her to ground as I scramble to her intent on wrestling the dog down. And then another squeal. I make it just in time to see both forms go limp. 

"Katniss?" My voice trembles as I begin to drag the dog off her. The pool of blood is dark and smears as the beast falls away. I'm about to choke when she utters a groan of her own. "Oh thank god." I mutter as I help her to sit up. My hands go immediately to her face and slide down her neck checking for any signs of bites of scratches. She jerks away. But I pull her back noticing a gash on her shoulder, probably from the dogs nails. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She hisses. 

"Making sure you're ok. All this blood." I explain as I rip a piece of material from my sleeve to tie around her. She yelps as I snug it tightly. 

"It's the dog's blood mostly. Arrow pierced the heart." She bites out. "I meant what the hell are you doing out here...alone. You could have been killed." She pushes up from the floor as tries in vain to clean herself off. 

"I was just going for a walk?" I try. She pins me with her scowl causing me to run a hand through my hair tugging the ends. 

"You were a better liar than that." She growls. 

"Would you stay as a hostage or would you take a chance at escape?" I muse. 

"I wouldn't stupidly go off without any weapons to defend myself with. This isn't the palace your highness the inhabitants of these woods aren't going to bow down simply because you wear the crown." She snaps. I nod my head. 

"Lucky for me you were trailing me then." I offer her a sly side smile. 

She huffs. "I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Hunting! We have to eat." She snorts back indignantly but I see no game bag at her back. When I bring it to her attention she at least has the decency to look away. 

"I did find it odd Haymitch didn't have someone on guard for me. I am the meal ticket after all," I snark, remembering the words from the young brash girl named Joanna at dinner. She looked me over and asked Gale if that's how we were to be fed next? They snickered quietly until Katniss stepped up to the fire with her tow headed sister and shot them a scathing look. Another young girl named Rue joined and conversation centered around them the rest of the evening. 

"You aren't that to him." She offers timidly. 

"Oh no then what? Come now Katniss you and I both know I'm just a pawn in this game he thinks he's playing. Not much different then home I suppose."

"YOU ARENT HIS PAWN." She raises her voice and it echoes back on the trees. She takes a moment to compose herself. "Firstly he wasn't out looking for you, he saved you. And he didn't put me...," she hesitates. "He didn't tell me to guard you. He trusts that you'll stay, that you'll keep your word."

"Then why are you here?" Her quicksilver eyes meet mine and a hundred memories flood my head. Of her young and hesitant with me at our first encounter. Of shared cheese bread on the kitchen floor. Of us laughing playing in the court yard. How she used to sing in the orchard so sweetly that every bird envied her enough to listen. Of the first and last glimpse of tears that clouded that silver when her father died she told me we weren't to be friends anymore since her loss of him meant the loss of her grounds permission. 

"I told you I came to hunt." She says defiantly as she turns on her heels. "Come camps only but a half mile, we can make it back before anyone stirs."

"You mean you won't tell them?" She stops abruptly and we almost collide. 

"No." She practically whispers. She clears her throat. " I should, but...just... Don't go getting yourself killed." She barks out the last part as she stalks double time back to the camp site. 

Her promise is touching but as we approach camp I see that everyone is already up. 

"There he is. With Katniss."Jo hollers. "Hello lover boy, on an early morning stroll?" Before I can retort Katniss jumps in. 

"I went for a hunt asked him to assist me but a wolf showed up and attacked." Jo whistles as she finally notices the front of Katniss's shirt. Gale makes his way over to us. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He nearly barks. She rolls her eyes. 

"You were in your third dream and I was hungry." 

"You should not just run off alone!"

" I wasn't alone." She replies cooly. "And it would do you good to remember just who taught you how to pluck that bow on your back. I can take care of myself Gale." 

Haymitch stumbles out of a nearby tent with a loud groan. 

"Would you all kindly shut yer traps." His eyes which are entirely too alert to have just stirred rakes over the scene. 

"Instead of wasting time here's what the day holds. Gale you and Jo go and find us breakfast. Finnick and Gale get some tinder for the fire." Finally his eyes land on me. "Your highness." He nods to me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Haymitch," I acknowledge with a nod my head. 

"Perhaps you'd like to have Katniss escort you to the stream to wash up seeing as how she's a frightful mess." 

"You alright sweetheart?" He asks I think more out of courtesy than worry. 

"Fine." 

"Anything you can't handle?" 

"I've killed wolves before."

"I meant the lad. " He smirks at her. 

"Follow me." She orders before stomping in the opposite direction. 

****

The stream is surprising deep I learn as she wades in a splashes the front of her clothes. 

"You should probably wash the gash." Her eyes dart to me. "I can retie a cleaner bandage after." She shrugs indifferently and I think she might ignore the suggestion. A few moments later however she come to rest at the banks edge with me to uncover the wound. 

My eyes take over her as she peels off the blood soaked shirt. She wears an undershirt much like a mans. But her arms are exposed, I focus on a large raised scar on her upper forearm. Without thinking I reach forward and touch the skin. She recoils as if burned. 

"What are you doing?" She shrieks out but I pay no mind taking her arm and turning it over again. 

"How did you come by this? A knife?" I ask tracing the skin gently. When I look up I find her eyes boring into my own. 

"It matters naught."

"It matters to me. I would like to know who harmed you like this."

"And why is that?"

"I'd have them hung." I trace around the edges of the puckered skin softly. "No one should hurt you like this." 

"It didn't hu...", Katniss begins.

"It did.It did hurt." I press. 

"You speak as if you know." I watch her for a few moments before reaching for the bottom of my trousers. I roll them up to the calf and twists it toward her. There is a long scar, puckered skin that travels upwards past where she can see. Her eyes immediately dart up to mine. 

"Who?" She chokes. 

"I am less of a pet than you might think." I pause as she turns away and wait for her to meet my eyes again. "It did hurt." I say resolutely and for once she is at a loss. I smile good naturedly at her. "Did you not wonder why I had such a heavy gait? Surely I didn't when we were younger. I know I ruined your idea of royalty with all it's prancing." Normally she would scowl at the jest. When I study her face I'm taken aback to see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Instinctively I reach for her and she allows my hands to clasp hers. 

"I'm sorry. "She whispers. 

"Come now Katniss. No need for tears for me. I'm just lucky it was my leg and not somewhere for all to see." I don't mean it in a bad way and realizes my mistake too late. 

"Yes well lucky for you then. But there is more to be concerned about than vanity. There is a war brewing your highness. though you may not realize it. Not all the women who surround you can be as comely as the ladies of your court. " She rips her arm away at that and makes her way into the tent. 

"Katniss", I huff in frustration dropping back onto the log we rested. It's not long before I hear subdued laughter from behind. 

"You do seem to have a talent for getting her to storm off. But even I think that was a foolish thing to say to her. "

"Haymitch. I did not mean to offend her, " I say with a desperate helplessness. "I only meant it in what towards me. How can she not know how comely she is?"

"Comely?" Haymitch laughs heartily again. "I've yet to hear that as a way to describe our darling huntress." I turn away feeling the tips of my ears burning. 

"Still after all these years aye lad?" I don't bother to turn to him. 

"What do you speak of old man?"

"Things I guess I ought not to. Just some friendly advice, wooing a lass like her ain't an easy task, having said that yer still shit at it." He guffaws loudly as he retreats. I drop my head into my hands and sigh. 

**********  
Lunch is a thin vegetable stew served in a worn mug. I swirl it aimlessly my appetite lost. We've almost finished eating when Katniss makes her appearance, a turkey strung at her hip. 

She hands it over to Jo. 

"Should make for a better dinner." She shrugs. 

"Any things better after weeks of tubers." The short haired girl snorts. 

"Katniss!" Prim comes over merrily. " I've saved you some stew." The girl offers her meager portion to her sister. 

"No, little duck. I ate some wild berries while hunting. I'm full. You finish this up."

"Are... are you sure?" Prim pauses. I can see that the girl is still hungry but doesn't want to deprive her sister. 

"Eat up!"Katniss shoos her to sit with the other young girl Rue with a smile before taking a seat by the fire. Cautiously I get up and make my way over. I know all eyes are on me. But I also know she's hungry. 

I clear my throat but she makes no effort to turn to me. So instead I sit next to her and wordlessly pass her my cup. She glares at it before shooting me a disdain filled look. 

"You're hungry my lady." I answer in a hushed tone to her wordless beratement. 

I see a plethora of emotions pass over her face from angry to puzzled and even a glance of something soft and sweet before she makes it impassive once more. 

"I am fine. And it would not be advised,I'm sure, to deprive his royal highness from his meal."

"I have no appetite." I confess. "It seems I have offended an old friend and it has not sat well with me or my stomach." I give her a pointed look as she allows her eyes to meet mine briefly. I see her debate with herself her mouth opening slightly and snapping shut again before she stands abruptly. 

"The king must eat your highness." She states monotonously before walking off again. 

"You royals seem to have won the golden archer ticket with our brainless huntress." Joanna laughs as she takes the evacuated space. She makes sure you eat and lays her life on the line." I try not to engage her but she continues. 

"Good thing Haymitch was around or else we really would have a mess of a girl on our hands." She adds as an after thought. 

"And how is that Madame?" I ask puzzled even more by this girl. 

"Katniss carries much guilt about your brothers untimely demise. Should you have befallen the same fate she might not be the same. "

"Why should she feel guilt."  
I ask while swirling the stew around in my cup. 

"Are you not aware the events of your brothers death?"

"There was an ambush on their carriage by the rebel group in the North. My brother was slain trying to protect lady Margaret. " I bristle. 

"Yes and Katniss was injured trying to protect your brother." My eyes furrow. I don't remember anyone mentioning anything about Katniss. When news about my brothers fatal injury reached the palace the world seemed to turn on its axis. Was it possible that Katniss tried to protect him? She was in the carriage that day with Margaret. But according to all reports the only one involved was my brother. My mind drifts the image of the puckered skin on her arm. The scar....from a knife. 

"She thinks if she had been faster that the arrow would not have pierced him. But it's all for not. No one could have held off all those men." Peeta looked up in confusion. 

Joanna let's out a humorless laugh. "It was her silly promise to the queen in waiting.To protect your brother. It was her own fault for acting so foolishly to uphold a promise to a childhood friend. She's always hurting herself in favor of shielding others." Joanna pierces me with her gaze. I bring the cup to my mouth and swallow thickly as to avoid any further conversation. And stare out into the distance in hope of Katniss' return. 

 

**********

 

"Will you marry Lady Madge now?" The question is innocent enough and I chuckle at the tow headed girls eagerness but before I can answer Katniss marches up to us. 

"Primrose." The name comes out much too softly to be an admonishment but her sisters head drops all the same. "That's impolite to ask, and hardly knowledge we need." 

"I know. I just wanted to see. I liked lady Madge." My eyes shoot up in surprise. 

"You've met her?"

"Well no but when Katniss was her maid she would send me hairpins and clothes and all with notes on the most beautiful parchment. " she sighs wistfully. I chuckle and bring my eyes up to Katniss who's already looking at me with a scowl. 

"Well. My brother loved lady Madge very much and she in turn felt the same. I doubt she'll be done grieving for quite some time. And all that aside I would like to have a love match as well."

"Like you're own fairytale!" Prim sighs in contentment. I smile down at her.

"Yes. Hopefully I will not have to kiss any frogs though." I answer twisting my face in disgust and am rewarded with Prims shy giggle. 

"I hope you find her and she's beautiful and kind, and perhaps one day I could be her lady in waiting!"

I watch as she goes on a mile a minute of how good and proper she is how Katniss taught her so much from her own time. I nod dutifully to her. 

"Perhaps. And perhaps until that time when we get back I could send you some parchment and hairpins maybe even a dress." 

"Oh please please !" She jumps up and down excitedly and I can't help but laugh along with her. "I'll share with Rue and we'll be the prettiest girls this side of the valley. She takes off ahead to where the others have stopped no doubt to share her exciting news. Before I can think I'm shoved up against the bark of the nearest tree and have a very angry Katniss with her arm to my throat. 

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What? I... Katniss."

"Do you think it fun to toy with her in that manner. You won't be here to witness her disappointment."

"I don't understand." Why is she so cross with me all the time I wonder and where did all this strength come from?

"Do not promise a child treasures you are unable to deliver and we are unable to accept."

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word." I grit out grasping her arm but making no attempt to move her. Her words anger me but her presence is intoxicating. 

"What are we to do with fancy dresses your highness? We can barely keep them fed. She does not need pretty hairpins when half the time I don't know where she'll lay her head." She barks at me trying to convey anger but I see none of it. All I see in those grey pools is fear. Fear for the one person she loves so dearly. I remember the first time she mentioned prim to me as children. She told me proudly that as a big sister it was her job to protect her. It would seem she's still trying to. 

"Katniss. It will be alright. I will help." I'm surprised when she pushes into my throat making me choke on the next words. 

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" She screams at me and looks to continue before an arm grips her jacket at the shoulder and yanks her away. I gulp on a breath of air as Haymitch's voice echoes into the woods. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT." He barks at Katniss who stands deathly still at his side. He appraises me for a moment and then focuses his attention back on her. "Yer aff yer heid do ye know that? " He spits at her his accent thickening with the insult . I swear I hear her growl but she doesn't say anything. "Here's what going to happen, you're going to go for a wee walk and collect us some dinner so you can calm yourself. Understood?" She nods once as he releases her. Gale choses that moment to come approach. "Oye that's just what we need the two brooding babes," his tone drips sarcasm. 

"Do you want us all to eat?" Katniss hisses. 

"Aye." 

"Then he goes with me." She snaps and storms off without even a glance in my direction. Gale however pierces me with a withering look before joining in her almost silent footsteps. 

 

"If I may your highness." Haymitch addresses me. "Perhaps try to not make the lass so angry." I throw my head back and groan to the sky. 

"It is never my intention Haymitch. I only meant to help. Promising her sister something nice seemed something I dare say she might appreciate. She just. Is so cross with me." I finish miserably. 

"Why did you not stop her?" I look up at him. "Come now boy she's strong sure and probably surprised you but you could've easily had her."

"I did not wish to hurt her." I reply firmly but I see Haymitch smirk before I'm even done. 

"That lie aside," he chuckles. "Have you thought more on our talk." 

"Haymitch," I groan dropping my head into my hands. 

"You want to show sweetheart that your willing to help. Feeding her sister would go a long way." He answers back to me dropping a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Think on it." He finishes before proceeding on to the the apparent campsite for the evening.

**********

 

"Do you not sleep?" She startles the hell out of me and I drop the wood I had been collecting. I look up to see a small smirk on her lips. And what I wouldn't do to see that everyday. She quirks an eyebrow at me and I recall her question. 

"I have much on my mind. And I thought I might be useful and start the collection for the fire in the morning. "

"In the middle of the night?" She questions. 

"There is plenty of moonlight to guide me. I promise I am not trying to escape again." I tease. 

"I didn't... didn't say you were. I didn't mean to accuse." She begins and the familiar lines are appearing on her forehead. The same ones that appear when she is scowling. 

"I know my lady. I know." I try to acquiesce but that only causes her scowl to deepen. 

" I am not your or anyone's lady your highness." She's replies coldly. I am desperate to bring a smile back to her lips. Why does it seem that she is the only one I can not charm? 

"How shall I address you then? Perhaps by goddess Artemis?" I try to tease again hoping she'll see my attempt as sweet. 

"Artemis?" She questions. Tasting the name as though it were bitter. 

"She's the goddess of hunting or so they say. And of the moon." I bring my eyes to orb in the sky that burns so brightly tonight it lights a perfect path through the woods. When I glance back down she's got her eyes trained to the sky as well. "She's an archer as well." I add finally. 

"I have a perfectly good name your highness and I am most definitely not liken to any goddess."

"Then perhaps we can have a trade."

"What?"

"A trade of sorts. I will take to calling you by your name... Katniss. If you'll call me by my own."

"I could be hung for addressing you so informal." She replys hotly. 

"You never had a problem before." I remind.

"We were children and you were not next in line for the crown." I shrug. 

"Lady Artemis it is." I reply before picking up the pile of sticks I had dropped earlier and trudging along. I know with her I am playing with fire but if she's going to be angry with me why not make it fun. I'm not far along before she falls into step with me. 

"You were just as incorrigible when we were young." She speaks petulantly. 

"What was that lady goddess." She moves aggressively towards me but I evade her. She levels her eyes at me. 

"Fine, fine your...," she pauses."Peeta. You win." I chuckle at her. 

"Thank you Katniss. I think it the least you can do after attacking me earlier." I mean it in jest but she stops walking and drops her face. She begins digging her boot into the dirt. She's quiet then for minutes hours I'm unsure. But when she speaks I'm taken aback. 

"I'm sorry." She murmurs. She glances up to what I'm sure is my star struck face. She shrugs. 

"I know that your offer to Prim was made in good faith. I realize you were trying to please her and you are a man of your word. You would give her what you said." I study her face. She was never good at apologies. I'm quite surprised to say the least. She is right though I would give her sister the world if she asked. 

"I would. I will. If you'll allow it." She nods her head slowly. "What made you think better of me?" I ask curiously. 

" I never thought badly of you." She corrects. Trying to evade the question. 

"Katniss." I say her name softly and she looks up at me once more. 

"Haymitch said you spoke to him tonight. Told him some things." She shrugs. 

"Ahh. Well yes." I should've known the old man would inform the rest. I only gave them vague information for one of our next crop deliveries. But they're clever enough to figure it out and I know like the last time they would only take enough for what they need. Mother always found it odd that the raiders never stole the whole of the deliveries. 

"He also told me that I was an ingrate and that I was a fool to turn down anything that could make my sister so happy." She continues to dig her boot into the ground making an impressive small hole. 

"You aren't an ingrate,"I assure resisting the urge to drop the sticks and take her into my arms instead. "You just worry about her. You're a good big sister." Her eyes find mine and they glitter in the moonlight. If I thought her beautiful before she's beyond breathtaking now. Before I can think better of it more words tumble out. 

"I miss this you know."

"Miss what?" I see her brows knit in confusion. I smile briefly at this. 

"Talking to you. Being your friend." She doesn't respond to this instead casts her eyes down. And like an idiot I continue. "I don't seem to have many friends anymore. I half hoped that when Madge brought you into the castle that we could talk once more but..." I trail off. She hadn't spoken a word to me. I thought she had become mute when she first arrived at the castle, she merely curtsied at my presence like the others did and her eyes would never quite meet mine. Once I happened into the room when she and Madge were alone and I caught a brief glimpse of them laughing merrily at what I did not know. But her laughter filled the room and made me smile like an idiot. 

"It was not appropriate for me to talk to you then. Just as it is so now to call you by your given name." She tries to snap at me but her words hold no malice. Perhaps the moonlight has soften her exterior some tonight.

"There is no one around to judge what's inappropriate here, we can be ourselves perhaps for one evening." She brings her eyes to mine and I smile softly to her. "Let me drop this off and perhaps we can take a walk?" She shrugs and I signal with my head to make our way back to camp. The walk is silent but not uncomfortable. I drop the kindling near the fire that has long since extinguished. When I turn I notice her heading towards her tent. 

"Katniss." I try to whisper out her name but there is a twinge of desperation in it and I know she hears it. 

"My bow." Her words are feather light but make it to me the same. I nod and watch as she disappears into her tent returning moments later her weapon slung easily at her back. She makes it past me on a chosen route apparently and I follow dutifully. I think idly that I might follow her anywhere. 

 

She leads me for a while down a pretty well worn path before making a sharp left. We're silent on the trip there. She was never talkative even as children. I ventured to ask her where we were headed she merely shook her head and murmured that I would see. We make our way through a particularly dense copse and suddenly I'm almost blinded by the moon beams reflection on a smooth large lake. It's beautiful. I turn my head to her and she offers a small smile. 

"This is lovely."

"It is." She smirks. "My father showed me the path."

"We are not far from home then." I state and the words are heavy as they pass my lips. 

"No. Less than a days walk from sunrise." 

We make our way to a large rock ledge that overlooks the water. She sits legs dangling and motions for me to do the same. I mirror her sitting so close that I feel the heat of her body next to mine. We're quiet then staring off into the water. 

"Peeta." She whispers my name after sometime. What I wouldn't do to hear my name fall from her lips each day. I imagine all the ways she could say it. In a happy squawk as I came from behind to tickle her. In an angry huff when we would argue. On a breathy moan when....

"Peeta?" She says again breaking me from my wayward thoughts and all the better for the timing. 

"Yes." I practically choke out. 

"Why were you days away from the palace?" She cuts her eyes to me. "I don't believe your excuse to Haymitch. And neither does he for that matter." I smile at her. 

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"After what happened to...," she pauses. "After the loss your family suffered who would allow you to go anywhere so poorly attended?"

"Well, my mother had advisor Snow overlook the route he thought to be most safe." I quirked an eyebrow at her. "And we can see how that turned out. "

"Why leave the palace at all? You're family is in mourning."

"Our country, the people need to know that not all is lost with the loss of Ryland." At the sound of my brothers name I see her eyes go glassy as she turns away for a few moments. 

"That may be." She concedes finally. "But I feel as though there is more that you are not saying." I look out into the water for a period before stealing myself. I turn to her and grab her hand in mine. She starts but doesn't pull away. 

"Katniss. Can it be like we were children once more? Can I confide in you?" She searches my eyes for long moments and finally studies our hands. She clears her throat before replying. 

"Yes." She whispers. I search her eyes for a few moment before I continue. 

"It was supposed to be in part what I said. An assessment of the land, I was to travel through to Lady Margaret's summer home on the divide and take a stay there. But my guard Chaff also thought it best to take a stay away from the castle. Since my father and brothers death, things have been uneasy in the palace walls. My mother and advisor Snow. They have meetings for hours on matters that they won't inform me on, they say until I am of age to ascend the crown." 

"Why?"

"I do not know. But there have been whispers. For quiet some time. That... that perhaps my fathers death was not....not as it appeared." I waver slightly but her hand squeezes mine reassuringly so I continue. 

"I do not wish to believe it. But my first act as king will be to replace the royal advisors starting with Snow." 

"Sounds to me a sound plan." She nods. "Perhaps things will begin to change then."

"I do not wish for my people to suffer Katniss. What I've seen, how you must live. I want our land to build, to become prosperous again. I have to earn much trust back from our people and perhaps they hate me now I know, but I will work for that."

"The people don't hate you, they... we just are lost." 

"I have so many plans Katniss." I just hope it won't be too late by the time I inherit the crown. 

I look at our fingers that have intertwined in our conversation. 

"I hope I live to see them." She lets out all in but a whisper. My head snaps to hers. 

"I won't let anything happen to you." She laughs mirthlessly. 

"Peeta." She begins trying to pry her hand loose but I hold fast.

"I won't." I insist harshly. 

"Why? Why does it matter. I'm nobody."

"We're friends Katniss. And you've done much for my family. I twist my body and bring my hand to her upper arm where I know her scar is. "You've always been there for me, for Madge, for my brother." I see her mouth open a question I answer before she can get out. 

"Joanna informed me." I explain and at this she does scowl. I'm happy for once it's not because of me. 

"You owe me nothing. It's everyone's duty to protect the crown." She says haughtily and attempts to wrestle her hand away from mine. 

"Please." I murmur holding fast to her. "Please don't go yet." She stills at the soft plea. 

I go back to gazing at the placid lake. And we take on a companionable silence. 

" Remember when we had decided you would be part of my royal hunting party?" I question quietly. When I turn back to her there's a small smile on her face. I try to commit it to memory. 

"Yes. And as I recall I said that it would be impossible for a woman to join the hunt. That I would more likely become your ladies maid instead. "

"And I said when my brother was King things would be different." I stroke her hand in mine. 

" I believed that." She says as she stares at our hands. 

"I want that. For things to be different I mean.There are so many things we can do differently so many changes. I know it can happen. " I pause and feel my throat tighten as I get out the last part. 

" And I want for you to be a part of that as well. " 

She's silent at this. I don't dare to look at her. Just grasp her hand tightly in mine. Minutes pass before her voice floats back to me. 

"We don't always get what we want in life Peeta." She says with none of her usual bravado. 

I turn and reach up to touch the braid she has draped over her shoulder. 

"No we don't. But it does not hurt to try. "


End file.
